Something Only We Know
by WinYuzukiN
Summary: Hanya kageyama yang tahu tentang Hinata.


Hinata Shouyo. Sang matahari dari Karasuno.

Kemarin saat latih tanding bersama di camp musim panas, anak satu ini sedang menjadi buah bibir ternyata. Tentang bagaimana hebatnya dia, lompatan nya sangat tinggi, lari nya cepat dan berbagai macam pujian dan decak kagum untuk anak pendek ini.

Dan yang paling membuat kagum adalah soal stamina si nomor punggung 10 yang tak pernah habis. Bahkan saat semua telah kelelahan, dia masih sanggup berlatih dengan semangat.

Lalu pada malam hari, aku setelah mandi dan ingin berjalan ke kamar. Saat aku melewati kamar dari tim Karasuno, aku tak sengaja mendengar mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

Karena rasa penasaran dan suasana sepi di lorong yang sangat mendukung saat itu , aku memutuskan untuk 'berhenti sejenak' didepan kamar Karasuno (untuk menguping tentu saja). Siapa tahu mereka sedang membicarakan strategi untuk melawan kami besok kan. hehehe (licik ya)

"Ya ampun, tapi, seberapa sering pun aku latihan bersama dengan Hinata, aku tak habis pikir tentang seberapa banyak stamina yang dia miliki sebenarnya. Apa dia tidak pernah kelelahan yah?"

"Yah memang menakjubkan. Seakan-akan dia punya banyak sekali cadangan tenaga"

"Yah memang makannya banyak sekali sih"

"Mungkin itu juga alasannya, kenapa walaupun dia makannya begitu banyak, tapi tidak tumbuh tinggi yah. Pffftt ... Hahahaa "

"Oii kalau hinata sampai dengar ini dia pasti marah loh"

"Haha untung saja dia lagi mandi"

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong Kageyama, apa Hinata selalu seperti itu? benar tidak pernah lelah? "

"Loh kenapa kau tanya sama Kageyama?"

"Kan Kageyama yang paling dekat dengan Hinata. Kalau makan selalu bersama, latihan bersama, pulang bersama, ke toilet bersama, bahkan Hinata sering menginap dirumah Kageyama kalau sedang libur. Benar kan Kageyama?"

"Emm rasanya ada yang aneh yah"

"Iya benar senpai. Hemm Hinata tidak pernah kelelahan saat melakukan apapun? Benar sih, si Boge itu melakukan apapun dengan semangat, sampai bikin lelah sendiri melihatnya" Kageyama mengerutkan dahinya.

"Hahahaa benar kan kataku. Hahahaaa"

"Hahaa hebat sekali anak itu"

"Tapi senpai, kurasa ada satu hal yang Hinata bisa sampai kelelahan melakukannya, walaupun dia suka juga sih"

"Hah? Apa kau serius? Apa itu?"

"Iya aku jadi penasaran. Di saat apa Shouyo bisa kelelahan Kageyama?"

"Iya. Awalnya dia semangat sekali melakukannya, lalu dia akan selesai dengan keenakan sendiri. Nafas nya terengah-engah, wajahnya memerah, badannya lemas.

Aku membalas dendam karena tidak mau hanya dia yang enak sendirian. Aku juga ingin merasa enak.

Pertamanya dia akan ketagihan lalu keenakan dan bilang 'lagii Kageyama, lagii..'. Lalu setelah beberapa lama dia akan bilang 'kageyama .. stoppp.. aku lelaah.. Pinggangku sakitt. Kau ini lama sekali puasnya.' begitu senpai.

Bahkan terkadang Hinata bisa sampai pingsan karena aku tidak berhenti-berhenti melakukannya" Kageyama bercerita dengan tenang sambil terkadang menirukan cara bicara Hinata.

Aku sweetdrop mendengarnya. Dan kurasa reaksi para teman se-timnya sama denganku karena setelah itu tidak terdengar ada balasan pembicaraan lagi.

Haah percuma saja acara 'berhenti' ku tadi, aku malah mendengar hal yang tak terduga seperti ini. Lalu aku cepat-cepat pergi dari sini.

Keesokan paginya

Kami sedang melakukan pemanasan untuk latih tanding dengan karasuno. Saat aku ingin melompat untuk latihan serve, aku langsung kehilangan keseimbanganku.

Kenapa? Siapa yang tidak teralihkan pikirannya saat tiba-tiba mendengar percakapan "AKKKHHH!! Kageyama BAKAA... Gara-gara kau kan pinggangku sakiit . Sudah kubilang cukup karena kita punya latihan pagi ini, dasar bakaaa"

"Ya yaa salah sendiri kau terlalu mengundang bogee"

"Si-siapa juga yang mengundang mu baka!" Hinata bergumam kecil namun cukup terdengar oleh semua peserta camp yang ada di ruangan ini. Wajah dari Hinata terlihat sedikit memerah dan bibirnya mengerucut seperti sedang merajuk.

Bagaimana dengan Kageyama? Kageyama mengeluarkan seringai yang tak terkalahkan.

Dan ruang ini pun langsung sunyi senyap untuk beberapa saat. semua mata langsung memandang ke 'pasangan' karasuno itu. Bahkan tim karasuno lainnya menghela napas berat.

Haah.. Sepertinya akan banyak kejadian yang tak terduga untuk 5 hari kedepan di camp musim panas ini terutama dari pasangan aneh ini.

-OWARI-

Jeng jenggg...

Gak dapet feelnya(lagi) ya? Hahaha . Aku maklumin. Dapet idenya mendadak sih, tadi soalnya lagi nonton Haikyuu. Terus nonton scene nya Karasuno vs nekoma pas latih tanding pertama. Yang Hinata minta tanding terus itu.

Daaaann..

Tiba-tiba muncul ide ini. Haha ..

Buat yang bingung mungkin, ini dari sisi lawan tandingnya Karasuno. Bisa siapa aja dan dari tim mana aja. Dan buat yang ngobrolin (ngegosip) soal Hinata dikamar itu juga terserah kalian deh maunya siapa. hahaa..

Cuma satu karakter sih yang aku bikin jelas ada disana. Bisa tebak siapa? Hehee

Pokoknya Arigatou yang udah repot-repotnya mampir kesini.

Karya ku selanjutnya yaitu dari anime Natsume Yuujinchou. Harusnya cerita Natsume duluan, tapi malah ini yang selesai duluan.

Sampai ketemu di cerita selanjutnya... Muaaahhhh ...


End file.
